Itachi Secret
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Itachi has secert


Itachi Secret

Warning: Mild swearing, Genderbend, crappy grammar and sucky spelling (Yaoi)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Summary: Kisame was always curious about his partner because he seem more feminine. While Itachi is worry that Kisame might find about **her **secret.

/

_**Flashback:**_

_**Itachi: **_

_**I look at my reflection from puddle of water after leaving Village Hidden in the Leaves your wondering why I leaving my home well the answer is simple I murder my family leaving my brother to live. You must wondering why I did it mission for my on propose and my alone. After ditching the anbus I change my clothes and ran scars on my headband I was about to cut my hair but I couldn't do it I looks so much like mother. **_

_**With quick flick of my wrist I throw my kunai at the strange man with pale blue skin and dark blue hair he smile "Are Itachi Uchiha" he question "Who ask" I reply with quick glimpse he smirk "Kisame Hoshigaki from akatsuki I came pick you up" I nod . I can tell he brought a cloak and straw hat "Is that for me" I look at him he nods. From, then, we stay close what I fear is he finding about my secret that I my GIRL. **_

_**End Flashback**_

**Kisame:**

After 5 years of being partners with infamous Itachi Uchiha I began to wonder why he so small or his voice so high. Also he keeps his cloak close and when groups meet up he talks to Konan and they disappear which then later they reappear and Itachi is always holding a brown bag then we leave the hideout.

So today I have a mission to find out what is in that bag. I saw Itachi pull something out his bag and then going to the bathroom. When he was gone I try to take quick glance at the bag then I felt a hand I look up I notice mad Itachi "Did you see anything at all" in very threaten tone I nod my head in no "Good" he replay he took the bag away then I start to think what is in that bag that Itachi relay need then it hit me when I felt his hand was small and soft and he has curves like teenage girl but can't be possible when we meet he had no feminine features at all but then again he was still to young but all well.

**Itachi:**

After we left the hideout we look for place to stay. Where staying in a hotel not too far from your next destine. I made sure that Konan 'gift' didn't get lost or I misplace it when we check in I look in my bag I was mentally thank her I was running low on tampon and if Kisame find out that I'm girl then I'm screwed but so far he has no question yet but I need to stay on my toe. In Just in case he find out. Then I notice a note it was from it read.

_Dear Itachi _

_If you look at bottom of this bag you find a surprise that you and Kisame can play with._

_Love Konan_

Strange what could it be I look at bottom of the bag I notice small white box it read _Condom _I blush and start to walk to bathroom with my tampon and with condom. I put on the tampon and was about throw it way it never came to my mind that I was attached to him. I must admit he is handsome and strong No stop Bad Itachi I shook my head.

I left the bathroom and saw Kisame try to seek a peek in my bag I out my hand on his shoulder he look up. I glared at him "Did you see anything at all" I said very threaten he nod his head in no "Good".

"Come on where going go train" as I stated.

He just followed behind me into the woods I noticed it very hot which may be a problem for me I just took off my hat for now I unbutton my first two button of my cloak and got ready Kisame first strike I made sure my Sharingan.

**Kisame:**

"Come on where going go train" as Itachi stated.

I just followed him after he pick up his hat we head towards the woods it is very warm today. I took off my cloak so I won't overheat and my hat but Itachi just took off his hat and undo his first two button which I'm a little concerned I don't wanted him collapse do to overheating. Shook my head 'no Itachi will be fine is just heat' my thought end there when Itachi got ready. I grab my sword start with slash but making sure I don't get captured into Itachi Sharingan when I try to make contact Itachi disappear I try look carefully I had a surprise when kunai almost hit me.

I quickly brought sword a shield then kunai and shuriken got lodge on my sword then I quickly throw my sword to the first tree to my right and tree collapse.

**Itachi:**

When Kisame try to go in a slash I quickly duck towards the tree a wait for the right time to throw my first kunai and when dust cloud roll around I throw it I was hoping I only got his right shoulder so he can use off hand for my advanced. When dust slowly blow away I quickly grab a kunai and shuriken and throw it he blocked and saw him throw his sword very fast at the tree I'm hiding I could feel tree falling when I try to escape I feel my cloak tug on a stick I try pry free but I can't I had no option I took off my cloak when tree came down I saw Kisame face surprise and shock I start turn red. 'Now he know'

**Kisame:**

I saw Itachi escape the fall of tree but something was different he was WOMEN! I went to shock but shook it off "Are you mad" I look at her I sigh "No, because I was guessing your are girl when I first met you"

**Itachi:**

He looks shock I took a deep breath "Are you mad" he sigh "No, because I was guessing your are girl when I first met you" I was relive "but your secret is my secret got" I nod I gave him smile.

/A/N Please review and sorry for not updating soon.


End file.
